Bettgeschichte
by randoom
Summary: Zeitpunkt: 1x18 ChuckxBlair-Geschichte. Fühlte mich inspiriert durch die fadenscheinige Ausrede Chucks, er habe Rückenschmerzen gehabt und konnte somit UNMÖGLICH auf dem Boden schlafen. Immerhin war neben Blair noch ein Platz frei...


**Oneshot - Bettgeschichte**

Zeitpunkt: 1x18

Enthält keine Spoiler über die erste Staffel hinaus, da ich nur mit deutscher Synchronisation gucke.

Inhalt: Kleine ChuckxBlair-Geschichte. Fühlte mich inspiriert durch die fadenscheinige Ausrede Chucks, er habe Rückenschmerzen gehabt und konnte somit UNMÖGLICH auf dem Boden schlafen. Wer will schon auf dem Boden schlafen, wenn man auch neben Blair liegen kann?!

Chuck Bass war eigentlich nicht der Typ, der freiwillig auf dem Boden schlief. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es ein Bett in dem Raum gab und in diesem Bett ein Mädchen.

Chuck Bass war genau der Typ, der die Mädchen vorzugsweise höchstpersönlich aufs Bett schubste und dann Sex mit ihnen hatte.

Doch in diesem Fall war das Mädchen Blair Waldorf und sie hätte ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht, wenn er auch nur in die Nähe ihrer Bettkante gekommen wäre. Hätte er sie also aufs Bett geschubst um mit ihr zu schlafen, hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich noch wo ganz anders runtergeschubst. Zum Beispiel vom Dach der Villa.

Natürlich hatte er es trotzdem versucht. Nur halt sehr viel vorsichtiger. Blair hatte ihm dazu auch fast die perfekte Gelegenheit gegeben.

Sie hatten unten in der Küche gestanden und noch eine Flasche Champagner entkorkt. „mit richtig klarem Kopf kann man keine Rachepläne schmieden", hatte Blair gefällig lächelnd verkündet. Eins war nämlich klar: Georgina musste leiden. Und zwar schmerzhaft, möglichst lange und in erster Linie schmerzhaft. Doch was konnten sie tun?

„Wir brauchen ein Druckmittel." Chuck lehnte sich lässig an die Küchentheke und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Vielleicht kann man sie doch mit dem Video drankriegen, wenn sie da auch drauf ist... oder mit irgendeinem anderen Film, in dem sie Drogen nimmt. Dann könnten wir den der Polizei zukommen lassen."

„Blair. Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Viel zu unkreativ. Und wahrscheinlich säße sie gar nicht lang genug."

Eine Weile und mehrere Ideen später wollte Chuck ihnen nachgießen, aber Blair zog ihm lässig die Flasche aus der Hand.

„Ah-ah.", mahnte sie. „ Ich habe gesagt mit richtig klarem Kopf ginge es nicht. Aber das heißt nicht, dass es betrunken wirklich besser funktioniert."

Chuck zog die linke Augenbraue ein Stück hoch. „Dann gehe ich vielleicht besser..."

„Nein! Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander. Dir liegt doch auch was an der Rache.!"

„Ja", antwortete Chuck trocken.

„Blair schaute ihn plötzlich ungläubig an und legte den Kopf schief. „Warum eigentlich? Serena helfen ist die eine Sache, aber Georgina dann fertig machen ist eine andere."

Chuck lächelte nur leicht und schwieg.

„Na ja, kann mir eigentlich auch egal sein. Aber lass und nach oben gehen. Ich habe keine Lust darauf, dass Dorota gleich kommt und morgen dann meiner Mutter berichtet dass wir beiden hier noch abends in der Küche ihre Champagnervorräte dezimieren."

Blair betonte das „wir" auf eine ganz eigene Weise.

Also gingen sie nach oben. Blair lief natürlich voran, so dass Chuck sich sichtlich zusammenreißen musste ihr nicht an den Hintern zu grapschen.

Gucken musste für den Moment konnte er sie ja gleich noch überrumpeln.

Aber kaum hatten sie ihr Zimmer betreten, war Chuck klar, dass er sich jetzt in einem von Blairs kleinen Spielchen befand. Und die Spielregeln bestimmte sie. Das Licht blieb schon mal aus. Der Raum lag also fast im Dunkeln. Nur wenige Lichter der Stadt verirrten sich hier hinein und sie reichten gerade mal aus um Konturen von Möbeln erkennen zu lassen und Blairs Silhouette. Nur das Bett gegenüber von Fenster war etwas deutlicher sichtbar.

„Das glänzende Ziel", flüsterte Chuck so leise, dass es praktisch nicht hörbar war. Er sah Blair immer noch vor sich herlaufen. Gerade auf ihr Bett zu. Er ging jetzt noch dichter hinter ihr her. Sie waren fast am Bett. Er streifte ihre Schulter. Yaaaay!

„Chuck, was machst du da?!"

„Nichts. Ich -"  
Rumms. Blair hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht, war dabei jedoch geschickt um ihren Nachttisch geglitten, gegen den Chuck hingegen mit Karacho vorgelaufen war. Er knickte seitlich mit einem leisen Stöhnen zu Boden. Blair ließ sich rückwärts auf ihr Bett fallen und lachte.

Okay, eins zu Null für Blair in ihrem kleinen Blair-Waldorf-Spielchen. Aber ein Chuck Bass gab sich nicht so leicht geschlagen. Er liebte Spielchen und würde den Spieß schon noch umdrehen...

Doch momentan lag er noch gelähmt vor Schmerz auf dem Boden. Noch.

Aber schon bald zog er sich an dem Nachttisch hoch.

„Schau nicht so zerknirscht." Blair grinste ihn schadenfroh an. Doch ihr Lachen verrutschte, als Chuck sich nun versuchte auf ihr Bett zu hiefen.

„Du bleibst da unten", sagte sie bestimmt und deutete auf den Boden. „Sonst tut dir gleich noch mehr weh als nur dein Knie!"

Chuck musste sich also wohl oder übel mit dem Boden zufrieden geben. Plan fehlgeschlagen. Komplett.

Er breitete sein Jackett auf dem Boden aus und legte sich dann wieder nieder. Viel weicher war das allerdings mit der Jacke nicht. Und dann redeten sie weiter. Immerhin war die Frage, wie Georgina vernichtet werden konnte noch nicht geklärt. Und deswegen waren sie ja hier.

Weitere Druckmittel wurden überlegt. Und wieder verworfen.

Plötzlich setzte sich Chuck auf.

„Was ist?", fragte Blair.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und legte seinen linken Arm als Stütze auf ihr Bett. Ihre Gesichter waren jetzt auf einer Höhe.

„Die Rede. Ich hab die Rede vergessen.", sagte er nur sachlich.

Ja, die Rede für seinen Vater – und seine neue Stiefmutter. Eltern stellten immer Forderungen und Regeln auf und komischerweise befolgte man sie dann.

Sie schaute ihn verdutzt an. „Für die Hochzeit oder wie?"

„Schhhh! … Wir haben ganz falsch angefangen... Wir überlegen viel zu speziell. Von wem ist nicht nur Georgina, sondern wir alle abhängig?"

Blair grinste nun wieder. „Von unseren Geldgebern. Unsere Eltern. Und Georginas Eltern wissen nicht, dass sie wieder hier ist. Die denken bestimmt immer noch, sie sei in der Schweiz. Ich habe eine Idee. Chuck, das ist genial."

„Du meinst wohl, _ich_ bin genial."

Blair überging diese Aussage und antwortete nicht. Sie kramte ihr Handy hervor, tippte etwas ein, vielleicht eine Telefonnummer oder eine Nachricht, zeigte Chuck dann jedoch die aufgerufene Internetseite.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich morgen mal einen kleinen Plausch mit Georginas Eltern abhalte?"

„Keine schlechte Idee, Waldorf."

„Ich weiß, ich bin genial. Aber jetzt schlafen wir. Dein Vater heiratet morgen und wäre sicher nicht erbaut, wenn sein Trauzeuge die Hochzeit verschläft."

Doch als Chuck auf ihrem Zimmerboden gleichmäßig zu atmen begann, beugte sie sich über die Bettkante. Der Boden sah in der Tat gar nicht mal so weich aus. Trotzdem schien Chuck zu schlafen. Sie streckte eine Hand nach unten und zögerte vielleicht eine Sekunde, bevor sie ihn erst leicht am Arm berührte und dann, als er sich nicht bewegt hatte, erst über die Wange und dann einmal durch die Haare strich.

Chuck Bass war wieder im Rennen. Und er wusste es.

Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen, als Blair ihre Hand zurückzog und sich dann zum Schlafen umdrehte.

Allerdings wartete er noch eine kleine Weile, ungefähr bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, dass sein Rücken einen gewissen Grad an Steifheit erhalten hatte, bevor er sich aufsetzte. Ansonsten brauchte er nicht lange überlegen. So wie Blair an die andere Seite des Bettes zum Schlafen gerückt war, schien es schon eine inoffizielle Einladung für ihn zu sein, sich daneben zu legen.

Anscheinend gehörte Chuck Bass doch zu den Typen, die auch in meinem Bett mit einer Frau schlafen konnte, ohne gleich mit ihr zu schlafen.

Er strich ihr noch einmal über den Arm, so wie sie es bei ihm getan hatte und schlief dann mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ein.


End file.
